L'étoile de ma destinée
by Arthygold
Summary: Eijirou est un jeune garçon débordant d'énergie et d'optimisme, et surtout, plein de rêves. Et il sait que, malgré tous les efforts et toute la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve, l'un de ces rêves demeurera hors de portée. La rencontre fortuite d'un individu au regard ensorcelant pourra-t-elle y changer quelque chose ? [Tritanopie] [KiriKami] [Fic Cadeau]


HELLOW !

Ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais rien posté par ici je pense 'o'

Me voilà donc avec un texte qui aurait dû être un Os, qui s'est ensuite transformé en two, puis three-shot et là, maintenant… On va juste dire que c'est le chap 1 d'une mini fic à chapitres car je ne sais ce que l'avenir réserve à cette histoire xDD

Je suis de nature très lente, aussi, je m'excuse d'avance pour la lenteur de publication^^'

Cette fic me tient particulièrement à cœur, et pour cause, non seulement j'ai creusé sur un sujet qui m'intéressait depuis un moment, mais il s'agit surtout d'un cadeau que je prépare depuis un moment pour my dears **Aaren** et **Molly **! Sooo surpriiiise~

J'ai vraiment traîné^^' Mais j'espère de tout cœur que cette première partie réussira à au moins vous faire sourire et passer un agréable moment !

Vous êtes des auteurs et des amis très importants à mes yeux, c'est avec vous que j'ai découvert le fandom et le merveilleux ship KiriKami qui a désormais sa place parmi mes OTP. De vraies sources d'inspiration qui m'ont aussi beaucoup aidé avec mes écrits, je parle notamment de bêta-lecture, mais aussi de soutien ! Donc je voulais vous dédier un petit texte (mdr) qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de ce que vous méritez !

Allez les lire d'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas encore fait, même si j'en doute xD Si vous avez cliqué sur ce texte, c'est que vous (ou la plupart d'entre vous en tout cas /bam) aimez le KiriKami et que par conséquent, vous n'avez pu passer à côté de ces fabuleux auteurs ;)

**Remerciements**** : **Un très grand merci à **Miss Yuki 66** qui m'a apportée son aide lors des débuts d'écriture de ce texte. Je ne savais comment m'y prendre, ni comment débuter cet Os. Merci de m'avoir dirigée vers certaines possibilités. J'aurais été perdue sans toi et peut-être que je n'aurai jamais posté par perte d'envie et manque d'infos, donc des zouzous * N'hésitez pas à aller lire ses fictions, ça lui fera plaisir ;)) Elle est en plus de MHA aussi active sur le fandom KnB ;)

Un énorme merci aussi à l'incroyable et merveilleuse **Moira-chan** qui m'a donné son avis constructif sur certains passages du texte. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé, sincèrement TwT

Mention spéciale à notre **famiglia** qui comme toujours rayonne de bonnes ondes et de personnes absolument extraordinaires ! Venez nous rejoindre, plus on est de fous, plus on rit hihi !

**/!\** Je vous avoue de suite que je suis bien loin d'être calée sur le sujet du daltonisme. Je ne veux faire offense à personne et j'ai pris soin de bien faire mes recherches, de consulter plusieurs sources différentes afin que ça reste un minimum cohérent. Toutefois, ça ne sera très probablement pas le cas XD Je vous demanderai d'être indulgent^^'

Et que si quelque chose vous déplaît ou vous paraît incorrect, ne pas hésiter à me le faire savoir ;) Bref, même si je ne plonge pas davantage dans le thème, je préfère rester prudente, ce n'est pas souvent que j'écris sur des maladies existantes qui requiert un minimum de connaissance dans le domaine (est-ce que ça se voit que cette fic me stress xD /sbaf ?). Sachez tout de même que pour le bien du scénar et remplir le manque d'info sur la tritanopie, je me suis permise d'ajouter des choses qui sont bien évidemment fictives **/!\**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée ne vient pas de moi non plus, je me suis inspirée d'un fanart trouvé sur insta de nacto2x, si jamais je me trompe, please faites le moi savoir xD

Bonne lecture :D !

* * *

**Première partie**

Âgé de seulement trois ans, une petite bouille à la chevelure noire corbeau portant le nom de Kirishima Eijirou observait de ses grands yeux brillants d'étoiles de malice et de curiosité ce vaste monde qui l'entourait. Tout semblait porter à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple enfant, un comme on en voyait tous les jours ; admirant les nouvelles têtes apparues dans son champ de vision, les ombres de formes arabesques qu'il pouvait discerner sur la surface de somptueux immeubles, doux reflet des rayons de l'astre solaire venu se recueillir sur ces derniers.

Ou encore l'énorme diversité de nuances de couleurs qu'il puisse exister, sa palette s'élargissant modestement à une limite sans frontières.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. Car bien qu'encore ignorant de ces faits, l'image même du panorama étendu sur des kilomètres de faune et flore ainsi que sur des bâtisses aussi neuves et modernement luxueuses qu'antédiluviennes était une vision qu'il ne savait hélas erronée. Tel un rayon puissant d'informations en quantité abondante, cela fonça tout droit vers sa rétine pour venir s'y imprimer sans vergogne.

Sa mère avait pu avoir le loisir de remarquer ses difficultés et avait de suite tenté de comprendre de quoi il en retournait exactement.

-x-O-x-

« Maman maman ! Pourquoi ces môsieurs sont comme papi mais aussi comme papa ? »

Ça avait commencé avec une question anodine posée en toute innocence dans un parc. Et Miyako, une belle jeune femme aux yeux d'un rubis ensorcelant et à la longue et soigneuse chevelure brune, ne comprenant pas où son fils voulait en venir, n'avait su comment interpréter ces mots.

« Que veux-tu dire Ei-chan ?

\- Les môsieurs, répéta l'enfant. Y sont comme papa, mais y ont les 'veux blancs ! Les zeveux blancs, c'est juste pour papi ! » Avait-il affirmé avec conviction.

La jeune femme, perplexe avait alors risqué un coup d'oeil en direction de ces jeunes hommes victimes de la curiosité de son bébé. Son trouble n'en fut qu'agrandi en les apercevant au loin discutant sur un des nombreux bancs en bois du parc. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur de détails futiles tels que leurs vêtements ou l'approximation de leurs âges, mais plutôt sur leurs tignasses aux boucles rebelles d'un blond vénitien.

Rien à voir avec les propos que tenait son garçon il y a de cela une minute, à moins qu'elle n'ait mal entendu ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire parvenir.

« Mon chéri, viens par là. » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se rapproche.

Suite à la demande de sa mère, le petit obéit et fit quelques pas en avant, arrivant très rapidement à sa hauteur.

« Les deux messieurs là-bas, reprit-elle calmement. Tu peux me rappeler quelle est la couleur de leurs cheveux ?

\- Blanc ! Répondit-il avec entrain.

\- … Je vois, et ce vélo là-bas ? Fit-elle en pointant la bicyclette jaune canard reposant contre un lampadaire non loin d'eux.

\- Blanc aussi ? »

Eijirou avait employé un ton hésitant sous le regard persistant de sa mère, intimidé bien malgré lui par la voix pourtant empreinte de douceur.

Craignant qu'il ait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il soit puni en conséquence, il baissa instinctivement le regard pour le poser sur ses petons d'une grandeur d'à peine une dizaine de centimètres et se mit inconsciemment à entremêler ses doigts en signe de nervosité.

Tics qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus auprès de sa génitrice qui s'abaissa alors sur ses genoux pour lui faire face.

« Hé Ei-chan, tout va bien ? Regarde maman dans les yeux, tu n'as pas fait de bêtise. Tu avais raison, ce vélo est blanc. Mentit-elle, mais revoir son bout de chou relever les yeux avec soulagement et joie valait bien toutes les excuses du monde pour raconter un petit mensonge qui n'avait en soi pas plus d'importance et de valeur.

\- Che vrai ?

\- Oui oui ! Sourit-elle avant de lui prendre la main et de poursuivre leur balade tranquillement, décidant de mettre cette histoire de côté pour le moment et de profiter pleinement de cette agréable promenade en compagnie de son fils.

Une semaine plus tard, Miyako ne perdit pas de temps et amena son fils se faire consulter chez un ophtalmologue. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle se doutait déjà des résultats des test, mais elle ne perdait rien à en avoir la confirmation d'un spécialiste.

Le petit Eijirou ne se doutant de rien, il fut aisé de lui faire passer les divers examens sans trop de souci.

Il suffisait de façonner les choses tel un jeu et de le féliciter à chaque réponse donnée, qu'elle soit correcte ou non. Quant au médecin, il gribouillait quelques petits mots sur sa fiche à mesure que la visite avançait alors que le garçon à la chevelure ébène, inconscient du réel objectif de ce "jeu" qu'il trouvait fort amusant ne pouvait que lever les yeux avec fierté, un radieux sourire venant illuminer son visage au traits d'enfants quand le monsieur dont il ignorait toujours le nom et sa mère lui souriaient tendrement. Comme tout petit garçon qu'il était, ce genre de réaction positive ne pouvait qu'avoir une toute aussi bonne répercussion sur sa motivation.

Très rapidement, toutes les planches colorées du ishihara-test furent passées sous les deux billes rubis d'Eijirou qui avait toujours l'air aussi joyeux.

L'ophtalmologue termina ensuite sa dernière note sur un léger hochement de tête, indiquant qu'il avait saisi certaines choses qui échappaient à ses deux invités. Une fois ceci fait, il déposa ses papiers devant lui et releva sa paire de lunettes pour lui donner un air faussement sérieux. Ses coudes prirent l'initiative de se poser confortablement sur la surface de son bureau verni alors que ses doigts se mirent à s'emmêler les uns avec les autres pour enfin prendre la parole d'une voix calme et posée.

« Madame, je pense ne pas faire erreur en supposant que ce qui va suivre ne sera ni choquant, ni surprenant à vos yeux vu le motif de notre entrevue. Votre fils est bel et bien daltonien. » Lâcha-t-il.

Le jeune homme âgé d'à peine d'une trentaine d'années marqua un temps d'arrêt. Laissant la nouvelle être digérée et assimilée par son interlocutrice qui n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne pour l'inciter directement à le faire en acquiesçant silencieusement avec compréhension. Ce à quoi il laissa échapper un petit et imperceptible soupir avant d'emplir à nouveau la pièce silencieuse de sa voix.

« Cependant, j'ai pu constater que contrairement aux cas les plus souvent diagnostiqués, votre fils souffre d'une forme de daltonisme bien rare. Ce nom vous n'est peut-être pas inconnu, il s'agit de la tritanopie. »

Le regard que lui lança la femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne semblait pas réellement en savoir plus sur ce sujet.

Il prit donc l'initiative de poursuivre dans sa lancée, éclaircissant quelques points par-ci et par-là si nécessaire pour rendre son explication succincte plus claire au possible.

« Je vais le faire bref. Les formes les plus courantes sont la protanopie et la deutéranopie, la première est une absence des récepteurs rétinaux au rouge et la deuxième du vert. Les personnes atteintes de ces types de dyschromatopsie sont dans l'incapacité de percevoir proprement ces couleurs. Bien que pour ce qui est de la deutéranopie, il est plus correct de dire que les affectés ont des difficultés à différencier le vert et le rouge, c'est également la forme de daltonisme la plus répandue de nos jours. » Expliqua-t-il d'une traite, prenant une courte pause histoire de reprendre brièvement son souffle pour repartir de plus belle après un acquiescement positif de son invitée.

« Toutefois, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il existe trois cônes récepteurs. Or, je n'en ai mentionné que deux. Le dernier est le bleu. Seule une tout petite partie de la population est touchée par ce type-ci ainsi qu'un autre appelé achromatopsie. Là, c'est une absence totale de couleurs, un monde gris sans nulle distinction entre les tons froids et chauds. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, nous arrivions donc enfin à la tritanopie. »

« Eijirou ne peut voir le bleu ou les couleurs s'y ressemblant de près ou de loin, c'est bien ça ?" Supposa la mère du seul enfant présent dans la pièce.

\- Exact, la tritanopie est bien une absence dans la rétine des cônes de réception au bleu. Théoriquement, le bleu devrait être complètement indétectable pour lui, mais vu qu'il percevra cette couleur en gris, le fonctionnement habituel et l'équilibre même des couleurs est perturbée.*

\- Maman, il dit quoi le môsieur ? Le petit avait relevé les yeux de sa profonde observation des instruments disposés de part à autre sur le bureau du médecin, scintillants à la lumière ambiante de la petite pièce, suite à la mention de son nom.

\- Rien mon chéri, va t'asseoir sur la chaise là-bas, maman a presque fini et après, on ira manger une glace, d'accord ? Lui proposa-t-elle en lui ébouriffant au passage les cheveux. »

Une méthode qui marchait à tous les coups. La preuve, l'enfant s'élança tel une voiture de formule un vers la chaise que sa mère lui avait indiquée et attendit patiemment la fin de cette visite que ne faisait que se prolonger davantage.

Miyako sourit doucement à cela et pria son homologue de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, lui offrant un mince sourire en guise d'excuse pour avoir impoliment coupé leur échange.

Le médecin, se sentant nullement importuné par tout ceci, fit comprendre à la femme d'un regard attendri en direction de son fils qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

« Oui ! Je disais donc qu'il lui sera possible de distinguer des nuances que l'on pourrait plus ou moins qualifier de "bleu".* En réalité, ce serait plus un croisement de couleurs qu'autre chose. Peu sont les occasions d'avoir un patient tritanope, mais de ce que j'en sais, les vraies couleurs qui lui seront totalement impossible de percevoir sont les couleurs orangées et jaunâtres. Ces derniers apparaîtront comme une légère nuance de rouge, du rose par exemple. La seule couleur qu'il devrait normalement pouvoir percevoir comme nous autres.

Je vois.

Des questions ?

Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Du tout, je vous écoute.

Est-ce qu'Eijirou aurait développé cette pathologie visuelle** suite à un accident ou cela était-il inné depuis la naissance ? Demanda-t-elle, la boule au ventre à la pensée que son petit bout de chou aurait pu avoir un problème suite un événement fortuit dont elle n'avait pas connaissance.

Je dirais qu'elle est innée, mais je vous conseillerai tout de même de consulter si possible de la famille pour en avoir le coeur net. »

La jeune maman hocha silencieusement la tête d'un air absent. Elle semblait peser les mots de l'homme lui faisant face avec beaucoup de précaution et attention, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour palier les futures difficultés qu'Eijirou rencontrera très probablement.

Comme promis, ce rendez-vous ne s'éternisa pas, la femme et l'ophtalmologue échangèrent encore quelques phrases avant de finalement prendre congé l'un de l'autre sur de derniers remerciements et un au revoir chaleureux.

-x-O-x-

Eijiro, jeune collégien de 14 ans soupira de dépit en s'affalant avec lenteur sur tout le long de la surface de son banc scolaire. Ses bras croisés en dessous de sa tête qui reposait sur ses derniers, il finit cependant par être attiré par la vitre fine et translucide des fenêtres qui se tenaient à sa gauche.

De là où il était positionné, il ne pouvait guère apercevoir grand chose. Seules les pointes des arbres verdoyants encore visibles à cette hauteur du sol rentrait dans son champ de vision rétréci par sa position encombrante.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, vida son esprit de toutes pensées incommodantes et laissa cours à son imagination. Il fit apparaître dans cette obscurité qu'était devenu le fin fond de sa conscience une prairie fleurie d'innombrables couleurs différentes. Il essaya de se faire une image de la pelouse large sur laquelle poussaient de multiples plantes jouissant de la lumière intense du soleil qui venait réchauffer leurs feuilles et leur donner cet éclat guilleret. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire a la recherche des nombreuses et différentes descriptions qu'il avait eu de ce genre de tableau et tenta avec détermination de percevoir les choses telles que ses camarades et le reste de son entourage le faisaient. Bien évidemment, même avec toute la bonne volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve, cela révélait de l'impossible.

Diagnostiqué d'un daltonisme peu commun à l'âge de trois ans, il eut la chance de mesurer pleinement la signification de cela que quelques années après ses tests chez l'ophtalmologue. Ca n'avait commencé qu'avait de petits détails du quotidien, auxquels la majorité des gens ne faisaient même plus attention tellement ils se fondaient dans le décor, des banalités qu'ils n'avaient déjà que trop vu pour encore s'attarder dessus à chaque fois.

Mais pour lui, c'était différent. Les formes, les masses, les dimensions des objets, des immeubles, de toutes choses existantes en ce bas monde étaient en tous points pareils, excepté le reflet qu'avait la lumière sur les dites choses.

Il y a encore quelques années, son désir le plus cher était de pouvoir voir des couleurs tels que le jaune, le vert ou encore l'orange pour être "normal". Pour faire parti des autres, ne pas se sentir rejeté.

Les gamins de nos jours pouvaient se montrer blessants avec leurs mots dont il ne connaissait même pas encore la portée.

Petit garçon qu'il avait été, nombreuses ont été les fois où il s'était soi-disant "trompé" après avoir affirmé voir d'autres tons que ses camarades.

Il avait récolté maintes et maintes remarques de la part de d'autres enfants ignares dans le passé. Incapable de pouvoir riposter, il n'avait pu que serrer les dents et ses mini poings frêles pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais choisi d'être né avec, pourtant, ça ne les empêchaient pas de le mettre dans une case à part, comme s'il était différent.

Il avait vite appris que se laisser marcher sur les pieds ne le mènera à rien. Et à défaut de pouvoir résoudre les problèmes par la violence à cause de ses principes de héros tout fraîchement nés, il avait choisi de s'y prendre autrement. Commençant par faire ses preuves, démontrant au monde que le daltonisme n'était pas un handicap, que ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de différent, qu'il pouvait accomplir les mêmes prouesses que n'importe qui.

Il devait se faire accepter et continuer à pleurer dans son coin ne le fera pas avancer d'un pouce vers son rêve. Un rêve ambitieux, mais pas irréalisable. Et peu importait les obstacles se présentant devant lui durant son long parcours, il était déterminé à gravir les échelons jusqu'à ce que son objectif soit enfin à porté de main.

Beaucoup auraient pensé que c'était une phase de gosse qui lui passera. Cette même phase où les enfants criaient sur tous les toits "Je vais devenir chanteuse !", "Je serai un footballeur professionnel" etc. Toutefois, c'était mal connaitre la ténacité et l'intensité de ses desseins qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

Depuis qu'il avait vu le hero Crimson Riot à l'oeuvre à la télévision, dans ses belles années de gloire, il n'avait plus qu'été obnubilé par une seule pensée : Devenir comme lui, sauver des gens avec virilité et classe. Avoir la capacité d'aider des personnes qui n'ont pas les moyens de se défendre eux-mêmes, de les rassurer, leur redonner le sourire. Être doté de cette même assurance et bravoure à toutes épreuves, voilà à quoi il aspirait.

Crimson Riot était devenu pour lui, un exemple, un idole à qui il vouait une admiration sans borne. Sa manière de combattre ainsi que sa prestance et son look le fascinaient. Entièrement vêtu de rouge, seule couleur qu'il pouvait selon les dires des médecins percevoir correctement, c'était également devenue sa couleur préférée par ce même fait.

Maintenant, arrivé en pleine adolescence, il avait gardé les mêmes idéaux de son enfance. Et bien que ses rêves soient restés intacts ; son envie d'un jour voir le monde sous un autre angle et celui de se tenir droit et fier face au danger, d'enfin faire usage de son Alter pour des causes justes n'avaient point changées après les années, il avait cependant appris à revoir ses priorités et certaines de ses résolutions. Désormais plus mûr, moins importuné par les remarques et les messes basses derrière son dos, il s'était rendu compte que plus que cette amertume et cette consternation, c'était avant tout une curiosité jamais assouvie qui s'était développée au fond de lui.

A quoi ressemblait l'étendue de végétaux à ses pieds, l'exotisme des fruits tels que les mangues, les bananes, et bien d'autres ou encore la chaleur ardente et plaisante de l'astre solaire flottant au dessus de leurs têtes ? A ses yeux n'apparaissaient que du gris, du rose et à la rigueur blanc dans le cas de la lumière. Il aurait aimé pouvoir partager cette même euphorie quand les garçons de son âge sortaient dehors, se réjouissant du beau temps, du soleil brillant à son zenith. Mais aux yeux du daltonien, tout était du pareil au même. Il pouvait bien évidemment différencier la lumière de l'ombre, ressentir les doux rayons atteindre sa peau encore vierge de toutes cicatrices, mais pour ce qui était de discerner les différences s'étant opérées et les savourer pleinement, c'était une toute autre histoire.

S'il avait un jour la chance de pouvoir formuler un souhait, il n'hésitera pas une seconde avant de la prononcer. A choisir entre ces millions de choses qu'il désirait voir, il déclarera avec aplomb que plus que n'importe quoi, c'était le coucher de soleil qu'il aimerait admirer. Après avoir entendu tellement de belles descriptions de ce phénomène apparaissant tous les jours, il s'était mis à les envier abondamment.

On disait qu'au moment où le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, il perdait de son intensité aveuglante et faisait du vaste ciel bleu un océan de contrastes diverses, s'empourprant au plus l'astre flamboyant s'abaissait jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Leur source naturelle d'énergie, de lumière, ...de joie.. Ces dernières années, les mêmes questions n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas tant pourtant, il avait conscience d'avoir une vue différente, il voyait des choses, d'autres avaient simplement la chance de posséder une palette de couleurs moins limitée que la sienne. Mais à force de fréquenter des gens qui étaient en "bonne santé visuelle", il avait fini par devoir admettre que si. Malgré tout ses efforts pour se le persuader lui-même, il n'était pas semblable aux personnes de son entourage, ni ceux qu'il avait croisé dans la rue et salué brièvement, ni ceux qu'il avait connus avant qu'ils ne se volatilisent de sa vie, ni personne. Et ce ne fut que quand il réalisa cela pleinement qu'il se mit à réellement s'intéresser à ce qui était au-delà de ce que son cerveau pouvait assimiler comme information.

Qu'il se mit à se poser des questions, à lire des livres, à écouter, voire épier parfois certaines conversations. Tout ça, dans le but d'en découvrir toujours plus au sujet de ce qui n'était pas imprimé dans ses connaissances.

Et dans chacun de ses choix, de ses doutes, il y avait toujours eu des personnes derrière lui sur qui il pouvait compter. Des gens auprès de qui il se sentait proche et à l'aise, ceux qui ne manquaient jamais de le rappeler l'essentiel quand il s'aventurait trop loin, quand sa morosité arrivait à l'emporter sur le reste.

Être qui il était et ainsi poursuivre son chemin comme il l'entendait.

Ses parents, pour commencer, qui lui ont fourni tout ce dont il avait besoin, qui s'étaient renseignés sur les moyens possibles de l'aider à se fondre dans la masse, qui n'avaient jamais arrêté de le soutenir dans chacune de ses démarches.

Mais aussi, ses deux plus chers amis qui partageaient son quotidien depuis quelques années déjà. Ses plus proches et meilleurs amis à qui il faisait entièrement confiance.

Leur trio des plus étonnants et saugrenus leur avait plus d'une fois attiré de regards curieux sur leur passage.

Quoi de plus normale, vu le gouffre qui les séparait niveau personnalité ?

En particulier pour ces-deux là, car du côté de Kirishima, il n'avait nul problème à s'y accommoder.

L'un était coléreux, avait un tempérament explosif et pour le moins exubérant. L'autre était timide, effacé, plus frêle physiquement et surtout, sans Alter.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire était que ces derniers étaient de parfaits opposés, les deux faces d'une seule et même pièce. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient même pu se lier d'amitié l'un avec l'autre, ça révélait de l'impossible et de l'invraisemblable pour la plupart des personnes ayant croisées leurs routes.

Cependant, malgré les cris et les insultes qui fusaient par moments, Eijirou les savait très proches également.

Il fut difficile de faire avaler au grincheux _Kacchan_ que son ami d'enfance ne pourrait jamais emprunter le même chemin qu'eux à cause de sa condition. En effet, Izuku Midoriya n'avait pas eu de chance et faisait parti de cette minorité née sans de pouvoirs quelconques.

Et le tritanope avait dû à plusieurs reprises calmer Katsuki, qui lui faisait actuellement office de petit-ami, avant que celui-ci ne commette des bourdes plus grosses que lui. Sa gestion de la rage laissant fortement à désirer, lui avait causé d'innombrables soucis que ses amis avaient dû régler ultérieurement.

Katsuki Bakugou était un ado assez complexe. Cherchant avec des manières particulières et démesurées à attirer les projecteurs sur lui, de se sentir reconnu, voire même supérieur aux autres.

Eijirou ne saurait dire ce qui lui avait plu aux premiers abords chez un tel garçon de caractère, chargé d'ambitions, de confiance en soi et d'une agressivité mal contenue.

Etait-ce cette lueur féroce, mais déterminée qu'il pouvait entrevoir au fond de ses prunelles rubis ? Leur éclat hypnotisant, démontrant d'ores et déjà sa puissance aux yeux de tous ? Ou bien son air grognon qu'il abordait à longueur de journée, la troquant que très rarement pour un regard tendre ? Enfin, tendre, tout est relatif surtout avec un énergumène tel que Bakugou.

Pour être tout à fait sincère, le jeune garçon n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait suscité son intérêt du jour au lendemain en apparaissant dans son train-train quotidien, des jurons fleuris s'échappant de cette bouche vulgaire et des explosions grésillant aux creux de ses paumes.

Il y avait cette aura qui l'accompagnait continuellement, une aura à laquelle Kirishima n'était pas resté insensible. Il avait décelé en lui cette puissance qu'il souhaitait atteindre, cette même vivacité et virilité dans sa prestance. Le tout avait fini par créer une image se rapprochant plus ou moins de cet objectif qu'il s'était fixé et il avait été attiré bien malgré lui par l'explosivité de ce nouveau venu.

Leurs premiers échanges avaient été...difficiles. De nature peu social, Katsuki l'avait rembarré à coup d'insultes et de menaces véhémentes, grondé par la suite par son ami d'enfance qui reçut à son tour une jolie vague de mots prononcés avec acrimonie non retenue. L'instauration de liens nouveaux et inconnus aux deux principaux concernés s'étaient faits tout en lenteur, laissant le temps faire les choses proprement au lieu de les précipiter et bousiller à jamais les chances qui leur furent tendues généreusement.

Ensemble depuis désormais presque un an et demi, ils coulaient des jours heureux comme d'autres qui l'étaient un peu moins. Il y avait des hauts et des bas, dirons-nous.

Et malgré tous les bas qu'ils puissent avoir, le collégien aux cheveux ébène pouvait affirmer qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Son petit-ami avait vite pris une très grande place dans sa vie et il adorait plus que tout. Contrairement à ce que ses airs impétueux de bad boy laissaient paraître, il avait à la plus grande surprise, mais aussi amusement de son compagnon su se montrer étonnamment bienveillant et attentionné.

Son mode de _tsuntsun_ faisait littéralement fondre Eijirou la plupart du temps ou éclaté de rire par moments et très souvent, il fonçait tout droit vers Izuku pour tout lui raconter. Avouant que son cher Kacchan lui avait fait part de certains propos le concernant, ce qui faisait généralement aussi rougir le blond platine de fureur et d'une gêne qu'il ne saurait se l'avouer. Et à la fin, ça se terminait par une course-poursuite comme il y en avait quasi tous les jours.

Kirishima revint de ses songes après une énième interpellation de son professeur qui lui priait de bien vouloir suivre son cours au lieu de partir ailleurs vers il ne savait où. L'étudiant hocha silencieusement de la tête, le regard quelque baissé, contrarié par la réprimande.

Il prit alors l'initiative d'attraper son stylo, tapotant le bout de ce dernier contre son menton d'un air pensif tandis qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la suite du cours. Son regard tomba ensuite sur la personne de son petit ami qui semblait s'ennuyer de pied ferme, cloîtré contre son gré dans ce local avec des personnes qu'il méprisait totalement en dehors de quelques exceptions.

Eijirou retint un rire à ce constat et se contenta de revenir vers ses notes qu'à moitié entamées. Il devrait penser à demander celles d'Izuku pour les compléter tiens.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes avant de décrocher à nouveau. Il n'était pas si distrait en temps normal, mais allez savoir pourquoi il l'était aujourd'hui. Ses pensées vagabondaient constamment d'une chose à une autre sans une seule seconde de répit pour sa pauvre tête malmenée.

Son esprit se détacha à nouveau de son enveloppe charnelle pour aller errer par-ci et par-là.

Et il se revoyait se perdre dans ses pensées les plus superflues qui soient, retournant à ces mêmes réflexions d'il n'y a même pas une demi-heure.

Il repassa par les mêmes sujets, s'attardant sur certains et traça sans retour en arrière pour d'autres.

Il finit comme pas plus tard que tout à l'heure par tomber de nouveau sur sa relation avec Katsuki. Et cette fois, il ne se plongea pas dans des souvenirs datant des mois précédents, mais dans l'instant présent et en toute honnêteté, le fan de Crimson Riot commençait à avoir ses doutes sur cette relation qui était d'un point de vue prometteur et durable et d'un autre qu'aux prémices d'un bâtissement pouvant tout aussi bien prendre en hauteur et évoluer vers une magnifique tour que s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, ne laissant que de vieux débris comme derniers vestiges de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Il était clair qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que le deuxième scénario ne se produise, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il envisageait la possibilité que la première ne se réalise.

Ce n'était que récemment qu'il avait commencé à remarquer cette distance qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à les séparer. En soit, rien n'avait réellement changé dans leurs habitudes. Ils se voyaient fréquemment, partagaient des moments intimes dans leurs rares instants en tête-à-tête. Mais Kirishima avait tout de même cette impression que la flamme ardente, ne s'embrasant que plus au fil du temps avait fait marche arrière et s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Il aimerait que ça ne soit qu'une phase qui lui passera, comme toutes les précédentes, après tout, il s'agissait tout de même de Bakugou Katsuki. Le premier mec dont il était tombé amoureux et qu'il pensait être le bon, celui qui l'avait tant aidé et soutenu dans ses passes les plus sombres. Qui avait su lui remonter les bretelles quand il déprimait.

L'explosif était définitivement une personne importante dont il ne pourra se détacher si facilement, qu'il était persuadé avoir à ses côtés à jamais. Pourtant, ce sentiment l'étreignait de plus en plus à mesure que les jours passaient, ne le quittant pas et l'empêchant de s'épanouir de tout son être dans ce qu'il entreprenait.

Le garçon tenta alors un rapide coup d'œil vers son dit petit-ami et prit conscience que ce dernier le dévisageait de ses billes carmines.

Depuis combien de temps ? Seul Katsuki était à même à répondre à cette question.

Mais dans tous les cas, Eijirou se sentit gêné sous le regard de braise, intensément posé sur lui, semblant le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son être et savoir parfaitement à quoi il pensait et pourquoi. Mal à l'aise et ne voulant pas triturer les méninges de son compagnon avec des broutilles infondées, il lui offrit un faible et petit sourire en espérant que cela lui suffise.

Ce même jour, c'est profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se mit en route vers sa maison, saluant au passage Izuku et Katsuki qui étaient restés traîner un peu plus longtemps.

Marchant calmement dans les dédales de rues qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur, ses jambes se mouvaient machinalement vers une destination qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour encore y réfléchir à tête reposée.

L'environnement n'était qu'un mélange de nuances rougeâtres et de gris, des teintes auxquelles il s'était largement habitué depuis longtemps pour encore y accorder toute sa tête. Néanmoins, les mêmes questions finissaient toujours par lui revenir.

Cette voix aussi berçante et mélodieuse que la mélopée des oiseaux et de la brise fraîche dont s'échappaient des notes tantôt légères et harmonieuses, tantôt froides et intrépides qui lui susurrait à l'oreille constamment les mêmes mots.

_Et les autres, Eijirou, que voient-ils ? Que voient-ils de plus que toi ? Comment perçoivent-ils tout ce que tu caractérises comme gris et monotone ? Pourquoi ont-ils ce droit, eux ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui est forcément dans l'erreur, pourquoi est-ce ta vision qu'ils ont décidé de considérer comme "fausse" ?_

_Pourquoi toi parmi tant d'autres ?_

"Pourquoi"

"Comment"

"Quoi"

Des mots interrogatifs qui revenaient souvent, trop souvent à la charge à son goût. Il aimerait faire taire ces voix et avancer, les ignorer et faire fi de ses différences que superficielles au fond. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, et ce, malgré tous les efforts du monde.

Depuis l'enfance, cette jalousie, cette envie s'étaient entêtées à subsister. Et il se perdait dans ces limbes une fois retrouvé seul, quand il n'y avait pas Bakugou pour lui remettre les idées en place d'un "Mais t'es con, on s'en branle de tout ça, ce qui compte c'est que t'as tes putains de yeux et un corps en parfaite santé. Tu vis non ?"

Ses mots, que bien n'étant pas les plus aimables qui puissent exister arrivaient tout de même à le rassurer, à le soulager d'un poids. Il se savait ridicule à se morfondre sur son triste sort alors que partout sur cette vaste terre y coulaient des malheurs encore plus atroces qu'un vulgaire daltonisme, des enfants tout comme lui à qui la vie avait été encore plus impitoyable et cruelle. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, et pourtant, ces interrogations revenaient continûment à la charge. Et il ne pouvait y faire grand chose, se retrouvant lui-même enseveli par ces dernières à chaque fois.

Plongé dans ce labyrinthe farfelu qu'était devenu son esprit, il rentra par mégarde dans un élève de la même tranche d'âge que lui qui était apparu dans une hâte au détour d'un carrefour.

Tombant légèrement à la renverse, il fut plus préoccupé à reprendre une certaine stabilité suite au déséquilibre inopiné causé par leur collision qu'au jeune homme à ses côtés de qui il lui semblait se dégager une chaleur, une émotion inexplicable.

Il voulut le retenir un instant, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un aperçu de son visage, de mémoriser pour il ne savait quelle raison ses traits car il y avait cette sensation grisante qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, faisant s'envoler les dernières traces de mélancolie.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de tendre son bras dans l'espoir de l'empoigner et retarder son départ, que son bel inconnu avait déjà disparu de ses radars. S'étant agilement et discrètement fait la malle pendant ce court instant de trouble, murmurant un faible et rapide désolé sur le passage.

Le bras pendu dans le vide et un air déconcerté affiché sur le visage, Kirishima peina à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois avant de revenir sur terre après une absence d'à peine quelques secondes qui lui avaient pourtant parues comme une éternité.

Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Pourquoi ce contact, cette rencontre indirecte l'avait-il marqué à ce point ?

Peut-être parce que pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il avait eu l'impression de détecter une lueur étrangère provenant du garçon ? Et que mû par cette curiosité, il s'était laissé guidé par ses instincts qui essayaient manifestement de lui faire parvenir à message qu'il n'était pas capable de déchiffrer ?

Que trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, provoquant une migraine de pointer le bout de son nez. Et peu friand de cette perspective, il préféra reprendre sa route en mettant cet évènement de côté.

Arrivé à destination, il fut accueilli par la voix chaleureuse de sa mère et celle moins énergique, mais tout de même affectueuse de son père.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée mon chéri ?

\- Oui maman. Répondit-il d'un sourire.

\- Super, nous dînons dans une heure. Va prendre un bain pendant ce temps-là. Fit-elle en passant lui ébouriffer sa touffe de cheveux. »

Le collégien acquiesça et se mit à monter les escaliers en bois menant vers l'étage au-dessus.

Restés seuls dans le living, Daichi Kirishima, l'homme de la petite famille, leva les yeux de son journal pour les poser sur sa femme qui s'affairait à préparer le souper. Prudemment, il ramena un sujet sur la table qui avait déjà eu l'occasion d'être abordé plus d'une fois.

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut le laisser dans l'ignorance toute sa vie. »

De dos à son mari, la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir lassé.

« Et ce n'est pas ce que nous comptions faire. Il faut juste...patienter.

\- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Confia-t-il.

\- Je le sais et je ne suis pas très sûre de ce que je fais moi-même, on verra bien et si jamais il se passe quelque chose. On avisera.

\- Miya'- Tenta-t-il.

\- Non Dai', il m'a dit que c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Oui, mais entre-temps il a déjà quatorze ans, il va même sur ses quinze dans pas longtemps.

\- C'est relativement jeune. Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Soit. Lâcha-t-il finalement, clôturant ainsi cette conversation pile poil au retour de leur fils qui faisait son entrée dans le salon. »

Il s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et reprit sa lecture à où il s'était arrêté. Une partie de lui rejoignait l'avis de son épouse, il était sûrement trop tôt, mais cacher ainsi des informations importantes à son propre fils ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

Mais, il se souvenait également des paroles sages du père décédé de sa femme il y a quelques années.

-x-O-x-

Miyako rentrait de leur rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologue en compagnie de son fils, tout haut comme trois pommes, un cornet de glace parfum fraise dans sa main droite.

Elle confia le petit Eijirou à son mari et s'attela à terminer quelques corvées qui restaient à faire avant de s'attaquer au repas de famille qui les attendait.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut son bonhomme tout fier, tout propre qui passa le seuil de la porte reliant la cuisine et le salon, son super doudou de son plus grand héro agrippé tel un mollusque à ses mini mains et son grand sourire habituel illuminant ses traits légèrement tirés par la fatigue évidente des récents événements et l'heure quelque peu tardive pour un enfant de son âge.

Mais bien loin de s'en soucier, il galopa à l'aide de ses petites jambes jusqu'à sa chaise où y était prédisposé un coussin rehausseur tout rouge avec des motifs de hérisson et s'assit dessus avec empressement.

Son père, juste à quelques pas derrière lui esquissa un sourire devant cette image. Il s'apprêtait à s'installer à la table conviviale à son tour quand la sonnerie retentit, signalant l'arrivée de leur invité.

Miyako étant occupée, ce fut lui qui s'avança à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un homme d'un âge mûr, un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Il semblait encore déborder d'une joie de vivre rare pour les personnes de sa tranche d'âge. Bien que, outre ses cheveux qui avaient perdu leur éclat d'antan et ses innombrables rides, caractéristique au vieillissement, déformant sa peau devenue fragile, on pouvait facilement lui donner cinquante ans alors qu'il approchait doucement de ses septante.

L'accueillant avec ravissement, les deux hommes partagèrent une bonne et ferme poignée de main.

« Cela faisait longtemps, comment vous portez vous ?

\- Bonsoir Daichi, fort bien ma foi. Et vous ? Le petit est toujours aussi infatigable ?

\- Toujours. Rigola le père de famille. Mais entrez donc, ne restez pas sur le paillasson ! »

Le vieil homme le remercie d'un hochement de tête et à peine eut-il le temps de mettre un pas dans la maison, qu'une tornade portant le nom d'un certain EIjirou fonça droit vers sa jambe, s'agrippant avec ses petites mains potelées à ses mollets.

« Papy ! S'écria l'enfant joyeusement.

\- Oh mais qui va là, c'est mon grand garçon ! S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant la bouille qui l'avait pris pour une bouée. J'espère que tu n'en fais pas voir de toutes les couleurs à tes pauvres parents, toi ? Dit-il en le tapant le bout du nez de son index. »

Le petit hocha frénétiquement de la tête en seule réponse, semblant vouloir lui dire "Non non, promis !".

Satisfait et amusé par sa réponse, il le prit par-dessous les aisselles et le cala contre son corps quelque peu malingre. Il porta ainsi l'enfant roi riant aux éclats jusqu'à sa mère se trouvant dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour papa. Sourit la femme qui avait finit par poser le plat tout juste sorti du four sur la table dressée.

\- Miya', toujours en forme ? Ton gamin l'est en tout cas. Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Oui, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Passons donc à table, j'suis sûre que Ei' a une tonne de choses à te raconter. Invita la brune chaudement.

\- Volontiers. Accepta son père en déposant son fardeau gigotant d'un sens à l'autre au sol pour qu'il puisse gambader tranquillement, toujours son doudou sur lui, vers sa place attitrée. »

Alors que Daichi s'occupait de bien installer son mini monstre de fils, le doyen prit place tout en étant servi par sa fille qui lui tendit son assiette d'un sourire.

Ils bavassèrent tout le long du repas, changeant de sujet comme de chaussettes et riant dans la bonne humeur.

Arrivé à la fin du dîner, Miyako s'éclipsa un moment pour aller chercher le dessert pendant que les deux hommes continuèrent d'échanger sur diverses choses.

Quant au garçon, il somnolait doucement devant son assiette déjà bien entamée. Mais têtu comme il était, il refusait catégoriquement de se laisser aller et d'être contraint d'aller au dodo.

Remarquant cela, le beau-fils du grand-père le ramena tendrement sur ses genoux, le maintenant d'un bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et poursuivit sa conversation avec son interlocuteur.

Deux minutes plus tard, ce fut la seule femme présente dans cette maison qui revint parmi eux telle qu'elle était partie -c'est à dire discrètement- un gâteau posé délicatement sur une grande assiette en mains.

Elle se mit à le découper consciencieusement en parts égales et uniformes et les distribua tour à tour.

EIjirou avait fini par s'assoupir dans les bras puissants et apaisants de l'homme n'ayant probablement même pas encore atteint sa trentaine.

Et pendant que les trois adultes appréciaient la douceur de la pâtisserie tout en sirotant leurs thés que la jeune mère avait amené servi dans une théière en fonte, la nuit tombait lentement sur le quartier.

Il commençait à se faire tard, cela se ressentait. L'ambiance festive de tout à l'heure avait désormais laissé place à une autre plus détendue et paisible, ils se contentaient simplement de manger dans un silence léger, appréciant la présence de leurs proches à leurs côtés.

Le plus jeune, lui, les avait déjà quitté pour le doux monde des songes, dormant à présent à poings fermés. Son pouce s'était même glissé jusqu'à ses lèvres rosées pour venir l'y sucer sereinement. Daichi fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant ça, ce qui fit rire son beau-père qui entama par la suite de nouveau la conversation.

« Tout va bien avec ce bout de chou sinon ? Il m'a l'air bien fatigué. Constata-t-il.

\- Oui, je l'ai un peu trimballé partout avec moi aujourd'hui, le pauvre doit être exténué. »

Il s'apprêtait à en demander plus quand l'époux de sa fille le devança, une cuillère en bouche et les yeux un peu agrandis suite au rappel que son cerveau lui avait fait concernant cette dite journée.

« Au fait Miya', tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qui s'était passé chez l'ophtal ?

\- Ophtal ? L'ophtalmologue ? Répéta le plus vieux.

\- Oh c'est vrai, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Réalisa-t-elle. Désolée chéri, et papa, j'ai emmené Eijirou voir un ophtalmologue cette après-midi, il a quelques problèmes de discernements des couleurs.

\- Comment ça ? La voix de l'homme s'était étonnamment faite plus sérieuse, ce qui lui attira des regards curieux et confus.

\- Eh bien, il est touché de daltonisme, de tritanopie pour être plus exacte. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- De tritanopie… C'est ce que le médecin t'a dit ?

\- Oui. »

Le vieil homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, une main sur la tempe, visiblement en proie à une réflexion profonde. Les deux adultes restants échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis que le plus âgé releva lentement la tête pour leur faire face, une expression fatiguée, mais déterminée affichée sur le visage.

« Ecoutez, surtout toi Miya. Il y a quelques détails que tu ignores encore au sujet de notre famille. Ce daltonisme...il n'est pas anodin. De quoi s'agissait-il encore, tritanopie ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois, absence des récepteurs bleus et confusion entre cette même couleur et le jaune. Ca va donc se jouer entre ces deux-là. Radota-t-il dans son coin, sa main droite venue caresser de manière lente et constante son menton d'où ressortait de petits poils gris.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Daichi perdu. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se tourna vers sa femme qui secoua négativement sa tête, signe qu'elle n'était pas plus avancée que lui sur la situation courante. Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre.

Heureusement pour eux, les explications ne tardèrent pas à venir.

« Mon père et donc ton grand-père Miya' tout comme plusieurs de nos ancêtres étaient également daltoniens. C'est courant que le daltonisme soit héréditaire, mais dans notre cas, c'est différent.

\- Différent ?

\- Hmm comment l'expliquer. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, disons qu'il s'agit d'un mythe familial. Ton grand-père était un achromate, tous ses cônes récepteurs étaient absents. Cependant, il découvrit miraculeusement la beauté des couleurs à ses 21 ans. Ce fut également durant cette même année qu'il fit la rencontre de ta grand-mère.

\- Mais...comment ?

\- Il disait...il me disait à longueur de journée que sa vie se résumait autrefois qu'à un triste tableau de teintes grises. Rien pour venir l'égayer, ni le gâcher. Ça restait inchangeable, monotone et sempiternel. Mais quand il a regardé ma mère pour la première fois dans les yeux, il lui avait semblé voir un flash aveuglant et même si cette vision lui était jusqu'à alors complètement inconnu, il avait affirmé y voir un arc-en-ciel. »

Reprenant son souffle et jetant un coup d'œil aux deux parents pour voir s'ils suivaient toujours, il reprit tout aussi calmement en constatant qu'ils étaient visiblement pris dans l'histoire et que nulle question leur avaient traversées l'esprit.

« Vous savez ce que sont des âmes-sœurs je présume ? »

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement à la question quelque peu rhétorique.

« Eh bien sachez qu'il y a fort longtemps, enfin pas trop non plus, un étrange phénomène dans le même genre que l'apparition soudaine des Alters s'est présenté chez une toute petite partie de la population. Je dirai même qu'il devait y en avoir qu'une centaine de touchés par ce que certains décriront comme une malédiction et d'autres comme une bénédiction.

\- Quoi, le daltonisme ? Demanda Daichi dubitatif.

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. La nôtre, le daltonisme donc, est peu commun. Souvent, il s'agirait de marques, de tatouages ou tout simplement d'un coup de foudre. Disons que plusieurs moyens pour retrouver son autre moitié virent le jour.

\- Je suis...paumé. Confit l'adulte arrivant lentement à sa trentaine. Miya' et moi sommes-nous aussi des âmes soeurs ? Ce n'est qu'un mythe pourtant...De plus, jamais on a expérimenté de situations étranges comme celles que vous avez mentionnées. Murmurra-t-il à voix basse. Plus pour lui qu'autre chose.

\- Quant est-il d'Eijirou papa ? »

La jeune mère de famille, que bien que déconcertée par toutes ces informations invraisemblables n'avait pas perdu de vue l'essentiel, qui était à l'évidence, son bien aimé fils. Elle commençait petit à petit à faire le lien, mais n'étant sûre de rien, demander ne faisait aucun mal.

Son mari était lui aussi, en proie à de profondes réflexions. Les deux se tournèrent ensuite l'un vers l'autre à l'unisson, comme frappés par une même pensée instantanée.

Leurs yeux incrédules, mais brillants d'espoir se plongèrent dans les prunelles de la personne en face, réalisant la portée des paroles de celui qui était en train de leur parler.

Ils restèrent ainsi en suspens pendant ce qui leur parut une éternité, prenant soigneusement le temps de jauger la situation et d'être certains qu'ils ne faisaient pas fausse route.

Et puis, la voix tremblante, ils s'exclamèrent tous les deux :

« Eijirou sera en mesure de guérir de son daltonisme ?! »

Il s'agissait véritablement de la meilleure nouvelle qu'ils pouvaient avoir en cette soirée. Cette révélation les comblait de joie.

« Nous devons simplement faire en sorte qu'il rencontre son âme sœur dans ce cas ? S'enthousiama Daichi.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas aussi simple… Je vais être direct, ne lui dites rien à ce sujet. Il ne doit absolument rien savoir avant de l'avoir rencontrée lui-même.

\- Mais...pourquoi ?

\- S'il est mis au courant, il risque de passer sa vie à chercher la bonne personne. Son esprit sera obnubilé par cela et il en oubliera le plus important. Se bâtir une vie, en profiter et vivre heureux surtout. Je ne dis pas qu'il faudrait tout lui cacher, mais au moins attendre le moment le plus adéquat pour le lui révéler.

\- Je vois.. »

Décidément, tout cela dépassait de loin ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à là. Le jeune couple marié n'étaient à vrai dire, même pas encore en mesure de prendre du recul et analyser correctement la chose. C'était trop...gros à avaler. Bien évidemment, l'idée qu'il existe un moyen pour leur fils d'avoir une vue normale les enchantait énormément, mais était-ce même possible ? Malgré ce que leur a raconté le père de la mère de famille, ça restait invraisemblable.

Ils voulaient lui poser un tas d'autres questions, mais dans l'état de pure confusion qu'ils étaient, rien ne leur vint à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter la situation telle qu'elle était et se réjouir de la nouvelle.

Miyako proposa gentiment au grand-père de rester dormir s'il le souhaitait, histoire qu'il n'ait pas à faire la route à une heure aussi tardive et qu'ils puissent avoir l'occasion de re parler de tout ça le lendemain quand ils auront l'esprit plus clair.

-x-O-x-

Dans une hâte, c'est plus que pressé qu'un garçon, une tartine en bouche, attrapa son sac avant de filer vers la porte d'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures.

Il était à la bourre et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Seulement, son paisible sommeil avait été quelque peu agité par un rêve inopiné et pour le moins perturbant.

Il n'avait en souvenir qu'une forme floue, dont il ne pouvait distinguer le visage avec précision et encore ce sentiment troublant sur lequel il ne pouvait mettre un nom. C'était étrange, aussi étrange que cette rencontre la veille. Le collégien n'avait tout simplement pu s'empêcher d'y repenser et de le lier d'une manière ou d'une autre à son rêve.

Elle était restée ancrée dans sa tête, refusant de se faire oublier comme un simple passage de vie futile et anodin.

Sûrement parce qu'elle ne l'était pas, Eijirou en était persuadé à présent.

Ce garçon, il voulait le retrouver. Peu importait les raisons qui le poussaient à penser ça, il aura ses réponses en temps et en heure.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard en cours. Terminant de lacer ses chaussures, il se leva énergiquement et se précipita à toute allure vers son collège.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par reconnaître les touffes bien connues de ses deux amis qui l'attendaient au portail. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il vint à leur rencontre en interrompant visiblement une énième chamaillerie.

« Putain de Deku, mais t'es con ma parole !?

\- Kacchan, comme je me tue à te le répéter, ma décision est déjà prise et tout ce que tu as à y redire n'y changera absolument rien !

\- Salut les mecs ! C'est la grande forme à ce que je vois !

\- Bonjou-

\- Oi ! Deku, écoute-moi quand j'te cause ! Le coupa grossièrement le cendré. »

Cette conversation n'était pas prête d'arriver à une fin. Amusé, le nouvel arrivant glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon tout en les écoutant à moitié se crêper les chignons sur un sujet qu'ils avaient déjà maintes fois abordé.

Bien que perplexe lui aussi, Kirishima n'avait pas à dicter ce que l'autre pouvait faire ou pas et il était quasiment certain qu'au fond, Bakugou n'allait pas réellement à l'encontre des souhaits de son ami d'enfance, il le mettait seulement en garde.

Marchant côte à côte vers cette école qu'ils quittèrent dans peu de temps, en direction vers un autre établissement qui leur rapprochera tous d'un pas de leurs objectifs respectifs.

à suivre...

* * *

Ainsi s'achève la première partie (dans laquelle il ne se passe pas grand chose /sbaf).

Vous l'avez remarqué, c'est une fic reprenant le thème des Soulmates en plus de celui du daltonisme. J'espère ne pas avoir fait des déçus^^' Si c'est le cas, j'en suis profondément désolée.

* Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas tout compris à la tritanopie. Théoriquement, la personne affectée devrait être incapable de voir le bleu (c'est ce que me dit mon ami Wikipedia, ça ne vient pas de moi /bam) Toutefois, en faisant mes recherches, j'ai trouvé des images de comparaisons entre les différents types de daltonisme et la palette de couleur chez un tritanope se résume fréquemment au rose et...bleu. Oui, c'est là qu'il y a le hic xD Je remercie Yuki qui m'a un peu éclairci sur le sujet, mais je n'ai pas voulu trop m'étendre dessus. Je suis désolée si les explications du médecin ont pu vous paraître confuses et insensées. Je voulais garder le côté scientifique aussi bref que possible^^'

De ce que j'ai compris, ils voient uniquement des couleurs tels que le bleu clair, rose, rouge, noir, gris et blanc.

Si jamais vous avez d'autres questions...heu allez consulter Google :D ?

** Le daltonisme n'est à proprement parler pas vraiment considérée comme une pathologie visuelle, mais plus une anomalie, voire une mutation des cônes dans le cas des trichromates anormaux. Le daltonisme est en réalité plutôt une particularité qui modifie la perception des couleurs^^

Merci à celleux ayant lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même'.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, surtout si vous jugez qu'il y a des points à améliorer ou certains aspects qui vous ont déplus !

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant (qui espérons-le ne prendra pas trois mois à se concrétiser et trois autres à s'écrire xDD *tousse*)

Bisous à vous tous~


End file.
